December's Monochrome
by 16choco25
Summary: Desember bersama pecahan monokrom warna-warni bersama Petra Ral, adalah momentum yang membuat Levi terlahir kembali. [Levi, Petra]


_December's Monochrome_

 _A Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

 _Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama_

 _Cast :_

 _Rivaille, Petra Ral_

 _Summary : Desember bersama pecahan monokrom warna-warni bersama Petra Ral, adalah momentum yang membuat Levi terlahir kembali._

 _This is for_ _ **you**_ _, actually. You was born on December, we met in December two years ago, and many things happen in our life in December._

 _._

 _._

 **i. christmas' eve**

Salju putih yang meluruh demikian perlahan dari kaca bening jendela ruangan tertutup itu lebih menarik atensi Levi untuk menatap salju yang kontras dengan latar belakang langit hitam yang mendapati hamparan bintang-gemintang yang tertoreh berselimut awan hitam dibandingkan bergelut dengan keramaian di sekitarnya. Ia menyukai salju yang melapisi ranting-ranting pohon pinus dengan lembut, bersama burung gereja yang mencari kehangatan di balik sarangnya. Ia bisa mendengar angin musim dingin yang membekukan berdesir melalui pakaiannya. Ia pun dapat merasakan angin berhembus menerpa pipinya dan mengangkat bajunya perlahan.

Masih terdiam, diam-diam Levi bertanya-tanya apakah bintang-bintang di ujung astronomi itu dapat memberikannya sedikit ruang untuk melebarkan imajinasinya yang semakin liar. Bisa membuatnya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Bisa membuatnya berdiri kokoh layaknya sebuah benteng.

Natal tahun ini mungkin akan menjadi Natal terkelam dalam historikal Pasukan Pengintai, kalau saja Hanji dan Auruo tidak menyarankan adanya perayaan Natal dengan meriah, maka seluruh hal tentang Natal mungkin hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Levi benci mengakui bahwa ia benci keramaian dan ia benci keadaan, maka dihabiskannya waktu yang tersisa di luar ruangan, bertemankan kursi untuk saling berbagi kehangatan. Ia bergelut dengan kesendirian seperti biasanya, disertai tatap kesedihan yang menguap.

Pandangannya mengabur bersama deburan salju begitu kedua pasang telinganya menangkap suara berintonasi riang yang jelas-jelas ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Heichou_! Kami sudah menunggumu!"

Levi sadar ia sedang diperhatikan, diangkatnya wajah dinginnya dan ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke satu direksi, gadis berambut cokelat madu dengan senyum terkembang melambai ke arahnya, dengan derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Petra Ral, berlari menghampirinya, dengan wajah pucat menahan rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk tulang. Bodohnya, gadis itu tidak membawa jaket. Levi mendengus kecil. Merepotkan saja.

Disipitkan matanya malas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Petra?"

Petra mengulum senyum dan duduk di sebelah Levi tanpa persetujuan apapun, namun Levi mengabaikan poin itu. Rambut cokelat madu Petra tersibak, disertai senyum yang terkembang. "Pertanyaan yang sama juga seharusnya kutanyakan padamu, _Heichou_ ," gadis itu menatapnya geli, dan Levi, menatap iris karamel itu dalam-dalam, sebelum Petra kembali tersenyum dengan wajah pucat menahan rasa dingin dan Levi buru-buru menguasai keadaan. Biar bagaimana pun ia tidak mau gadis itu kedinginan di cuaca sedingin ini.

Levi menghela napas panjang. Mencoba berdebat dengan seorang Petra Ral yang memiliki kemampuan baik dan termasuk di atas rata-rata ternyata melelahkan juga.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam. Ini perintah."

Dengan cepat gadis berambut cokelat madu itu langsung menggeleng kuat, dan Levi mendengus. "Maaf, _Heichou_. Aku tidak bisa. Lagipula, apa _Heichou_ tidak ingin menghabiskan malam Natal bersama yang lainnya? Hanji- _san_ sudah menunggu kita untuk merayakan Natal bersama-sama. Sebaiknya kau ikut juga, _Heichou_."

"Sejak kecil bahkan aku tidak percaya Sinterklas," ujar lelaki berpangkat kopral itu dengan dinginnya, tanpa berniat membuat lelucon apapun. Iris Levi melebar begitu melihat gadis di hadapannya itu tertawa lepas. Levi benci mengakuinya, namun gadis itu terlihat apa adanya dan Levi―diam-diam menyukai hal itu.

" _Heichou_ , kau mau hadiah apa?" Iris karamel Petra beradu dengan iris hitam Levi, untuk kesekian kalinya. "Untuk Natal tahun ini," sambungnya lagi, riang.

"Komandan baru," jawab Levi cepat dan Petra langsung tersedak dan kembali tertawa lepas. Beruntungnya mereka―lagi-lagi Petra tersadar, bila Erwin ada di hadapan mereka saat ini juga, mungkin mereka langsung mendapat hukuman setimpal. Levi, diam seperti biasanya, sedikit tersenyum tipis dan gadis berambut cokelat madu di hadapannya itu memiring-miringkan kepalanya, mengabaikan angin musim dingin yang berhembus mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

"Serius, _Heichou_. Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Tapi aku juga sedang tidak bercanda."

Petra tertawa pelan, dan ia berhenti ketika tatapnya beradu pandang dengan iris hitam Levi. Baru kali ini Petra menatap lelaki itu dari dekat dan ia menyukainya. Lesung pipi terukir di belahan pipi pucat lelaki itu saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit malam bersama refleksi sinar rembulan yang mengintip diam-diam berselimut awan-awan kelam, bersama kilau bintang-bintang, tak lupa pula desir angin malam yang membekukan perlahan dengan senyum kecil yang terulas di bibir tipisnya.

Entah harus jujur atau tidak, Petra menyukai ekspresi itu.

"Tolong jawab yang serius, _Heichou_ ," gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Kau ingin hadiah apa untuk Natal tahun ini?" Petra mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, disertai Levi, yang terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

"Hanji sudah berjanji akan memberikan sapu tangan baru, Auruo sudah memberikan jaket baru, dan Erwin memberikan senjata tambahan baru," iris hitam kecil Levi kembali menyipit, disertai kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu di dagu. "Aku tidak tahu. Terserahmu saja."

Gadis beriris karamel itu terdiam, berpikir. "Hmm... apa, ya..." Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum. "Ah, bagaimana dengan... sarung tangan?"

Alis Levi mengernyit. "Kenapa harus sarung tangan?"

Tatapan gadis itu melembut dengan sendirinya, sambil kembali tersenyum. " _Heichou_ punya kebiasaan mengelap darah _kyojin_ yang menempel di tangan. Lagipula _Heichou_ menyukai kebersihan dan kupikir... bagus juga jika aku memberikan sarung tangan. _Heichou_ bisa menggunakannya setiap ada misi. Dan kau tidak perlu lagi repot-repot mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap darah _kyojin_ yang menempel di tanganmu. Bagaimana, _Heichou_?" Senyum Petra masih bertahan. "Aku akan mencarikannya. Akan kupilihkan warnanya."

Kernyitan di kening Levi berganti dengan tarikan napas lega, disertai sedikit rasa kaget yang menyeruak karena tanpa disangka Petra benar-benar memerhatikannya, hingga tahu betul kebiaasaannya yang menurut dirinya sendiri sebenarnya merepotkan. "Terserahlah, tapi terima kasih." Levi menarik napas, berterima kasih sebagai formalitas. "Kau sendiri?"

Petra terdiam sejenak. Jawabannya tertahan, seiring senyum yang membaurkan rona merah alami di pipi kuning langsatnya, menatap langit malam, beserta bintang-bintang, rembulan, awan hitam, dan salju yang turun perlahan-lahan, memutarbalikkan reflektor imajinasi Petra bersama kebekuan musim dingin. Levi―sadar atau tidak, benci menunggu untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

"Ayah sudah memintaku untuk menikah, maka..."

Levi terdiam, dan buru-buru memotong. "Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu. Sekarang masuk dan hangatkan dirimu. Ini perintah."

Ditariknya tangan gadis berambut cokelat madu itu yang tengah merona dalam diam, tak peduli bahwa jari-jemari gadis beriris karamel itu masih ingin menari bersama butiran salju yang meluruh perlahan-lahan dalam keheningan.

 **ii. petra's brithday**

Sejak kecil, Petra suka menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya di sebuah padang rumput, tempat dimana ia bisa bebas memberi makan kuda, merangkai mahkota dari bunga-bunga dan rumput liar, hingga menari-nari menikmati angin yang mengacak rambut cokelat madunya tanpa ampun. Setelah itu, biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring beralaskan rumput hijau sambil membaca buku-buku cerita dan pada akhirnya ia akan tertidur bersama wajah polos dengan buku cerita di pelukannya.

Namun rutinitas itu terganggu akibat ringkikan kuda yang cukup keras, yang sejak sekitar lima menit yang lalu terus-menerus menderu.

Petra hafal sekali suara ringkikan itu. Bukan suara ringkikan kuda miliknya, melainkan ringkikan kuda milik orang lain, yang rasanya familiar di telinganya. Dengan perlahan, dibukanya iris karamelnya dan matanya menyipit dan membesar secara tiba-tiba saat melihat sang kopral berdiri di hadapannya, bersama kuda hitamnya, seakan menunggunya untuk membuka matanya. Ia menggeliat dan berusaha untuk bersegera bangkit dari rasa kantuknya.

"Oh, _Heichou_!" Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, diiringi tatapan heran Levi, yang sedang memberi makan kuda hitamnya. Dan Petra tahu lelaki berambut hitam itu akan bertanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, di tempat ini?"

Petra membereskan buku-buku cerita miliknya yang berserakkan dimana-mana, disertai tatapan Levi yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku. Ini sebenarnya rutinitasku sejak kecil... menggelikan sekali, bukan? Biasanya, saat hari ulang tahunku, aku..."

Alis Levi terangkat sekian sentimeter. "Kau berulang tahun?"

Senyum Petra terkembang. "Ya, hari ini. Tanggal enam Desember."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Maka itulah aku memberitahumu, _Heichou_." Senyum gadis berambut cokelat madu itu masih bertahan. "Belum terlambat untuk melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan lain di hari ulang tahunku."

Levi, diam seperti biasa, menarik tali kekang kudanya mendekat. Petra melebarkan iris karamelnya seketika ketika melihat Levi mendelik ke arahnya, bersama kuda hitamnya yang terus-menerus meringkik. Jadi tidak ada kado untuknya. Ia terdiam, sedikit kecewa. Ia terdiam menatap Levi penuh keheranan, dan kopral itu mendengus kasar ketika melihat Petra tidak meresponnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Petra? Temani aku ke pasar. Ini perintah."

Dan Petra Ral, lagi-lagi tidak bisa membantah.

.

.

Derap tapal kuda Levi melambat di depan sebuah toko bunga kecil dengan beberapa buket bunga yang tersusun rapi di depan pelataran toko ketika melihat Petra berhenti sebentar dan tangan gadis itu menyentuh kelopak krisan merah jambu di hadapannya dengan senyum yang terkembang. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke beberapa sudut toko bunga tersebut, dan ketika Levi kembali menatap Petra melalui sudut pandangnya, sekali lihat Levi tahu bahwa Petra menyukai krisan merah jambu itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Petra mengangguk, masih menyentuh kelopak bunga krisan merah jambu itu dengan senyum di wajahnya yang tak usai. Levi berdeham, dirogohnya saku jaketnya dan disodorkannya beberapa koin dari sisa uangnya yang tersisa pada penjaga toko yang berdiri di hadapannya. Iris karamel Petra memicing, dan kemudian berganti sorot heran ketika Levi menyodorkan buket bunga krisan merah jambu yang baru saja ia sentuh ke hadapannya. Masih tanpa ekspresi, lelaki itu menarik tali kekang kudanya mendekat.

" _He_ - _heichou_? Kenapa kau..."

"Bungkus buket bunga itu dengan rapi," ujar Levi dingin, tatapannya beradu dengan langkan jendela toko bunga kecil itu. Tangannya mencekal tali kekang kuda hitamnya kuat-kuat. "Jangan sampai kotor. Sekarang kita pulang."

Masih tanpa kata-kata, Petra menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan Levi yang menuntun jalan kuda hitamnya, disertai genggaman erat tangan Petra pada buket bunga krisan merah jambu, pemberian Levi. Ia tersenyum dalam diam, membiarkan bahu kecilnya bersebelahan dengan bahu Levi, yang hari itu, tanpa diduganya sama sekali, membuat senyumnya bertahan hingga malam-malam selanjutnya. Sekarang Petra tahu, lelaki itu―memberikan perhatian dengan cara yang hanya bisa dilakukannya sendiri.

Dan untuk sekali lagi, Petra Ral menyadari keputusannya untuk mengabdi pada Kopral Levi Ackerman, tidaklah salah. Justru itu merupakan keputusan paling benar yang pernah diambilnya.

Buket bunga krisan merah jambu itu merekah untuk sekali lagi, disertai senyum Petra yang terkembang.

Ia mencintai Levi Ackerman, sang kopral, untuk sekali lagi.

 **iii. new year's night**

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Petra Ral―menyukai kembang api.

Ia menyukai pendar spektrum warna yang merona di hamparan langit malam, ia menyukai suara letupan saat kembang api diluncurkan, ia menyukai ledakan api warna-warni yang memberinya kejutan tak terduga, ia menyukai segala elemen dalam kembang api―bersama Levi yang duduk di sebelahnya, ikut memandang langit yang sama, berpadukan kembang api yang selaras dengan kelamnya malam. Mereka terdiam, memandang kembang api secara bersamaan yang masih memancarkan pendar warna-warninya di langit malam.

Sampai akhirnya, tarikan napas Levi membuat Petra menoleh.

"Ada apa, _Heichou_?" tanyanya pelan begitu melihat lelaki berambut hitam itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Ah, sebentar lagi." Dengan cepat Petra menahannya, dan lelaki itu kembali terduduk di sebelahnya. Petra menengadahkan wajahnya, menikmati angin malam yang menerpa kedua belah pipinya dengan lembut, disertai pendar-pendar kembang api di kejauhan. "Pertunjukan kembang api tahun barunya masih belum selesai, _Heichou_! Sepuluh menit lagi, kumohon. Lihatlah!"

Telunjuk Petra mengarah ke atas langit. Nampak letupan-letupan elemen kembang api memecah ke beberapa bagian, meledak, menyajikan rona berbagai warna yang membaur bersama rembulan, bintang-bintang bersama awan hitam yang merangkul keindahan sang malam. Kembang api itu kembali mewarnai kanvas kelam sang malam di hadapannya. Levi kembali menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit yang terhampar, tersenyum simetris dan Petra menatap lelaki berpangkat kopral itu serius.

"Tahun ini sudah berlalu, ya." Gadis itu memeluk kedua kakinya yang bertumpu ke badannya, mencari kehangatan. " _Heichou_."

Tatapan Levi beralih pada Petra dengan cepat. "Ada apa?"

"Apa aku... berguna bagi umat..." Tatapan Petra memanas. "Manusia?"

Tatapan Levi membesar. Ia kembali teringat masa lalunya, saat ia masih menjadi penjahat ibu kota, hingga akhirnya ia bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai dan ia kembali dikenal sebagai Kopral Levi, sang prajurit terkuat umat manusia, sang kopral dengan kekuatan satu pasukan, hingga akhirnya ia menjadi orang yang benar-benar mencintai kekuatannya untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Kini ia lelah dengan semuanya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang mencintai kekuatan. Ia ingin merasakan hidup. Ia membunuh banyak _kyojin_ untuk membela umat manusia dan menghindarkan umat manusia dari ambang kehancuran. Apakah ia tidak pernah merasakan rasa lelah yang sedemikian membebaninya?

Terkadang Levi kembali mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri, menganggap dirinya orang bodoh yang berjuang demi harapan umat manusia.

"Tentu saja." Tatapan Levi menerawang. "Kau, dan aku."

"Aku lemah, _Heichou_." Pendar kilau mata karamel Petra meredup. "Aku tidak sekuat yang kau kira. Aku mungkin bisa membunuh banyak _kyojin_ dengan tanganku, namun aku masih merasa diriku sangat lemah. Tidak sekuat kau, yang benar-benar kuat. Aku masih berjuang untuk mempertanyakan apakah aku bisa mempertahankan hidupku. Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana akhir hidupku kelak? Akankah aku dikenang sebagai anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang telah berjasa bagi umat manusia... atau..."

Gadis itu terhenti sejenak. Tubuhnya gemetar tak terkira.

"Aku hanya akan menjadi jasad yang terpecah, ditinggalkan tanpa kenangan?"

Levi, terdiam dengan tangan yang mengepal. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Petra tidak mengatakan hal yang sering didengarnya dari beberapa anggota Pasukan Pengintai baru yang bicara seperti itu.

"Aku..." Tubuh Petra gemetar. "Takut mati."

Gadis itu mengatakannya. Levi mendengus, kesal. Sepanjang hidupnya, itulah kata-kata paling menyebalkan yang pernah didengarnya. Ia benci rasa kalah. Ia benci rasa takutnya pada kematian mengalahkannya. Mau bagaimana pun, Levi membenci kekalahan. "Lihatlah aku, Petra," Levi menatap gadis itu tanpa ekspresi. "Apakah kau pikir seorang Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia bisa dikenang sebagai orang yang berguna bagi umat manusia jika ia gagal?"

Petra terdiam tanpa kata-kata, hingga akhirnya ia angkat bicara. "Kau kuat, _Heichou_. Kau telah membunuh banyak _kyojin_ dan kau bisa melakukan segalanya. Kau telah memperjuangkan umat manusia hingga sejauh ini," gadis itu tersenyum lemah. "Maka itu aku akan mengabdikan diriku padamu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, _Heichou_."

"Memperjuangkan umat manusia, atau memperjuangkan harapan umat manusia, huh?" Levi tertawa datar, meraih tangan Petra dan menggenggamnya erat, mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Tatapan lelaki itu kembali bersorot tegas, seperti yang Petra kenal. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Selama aku masih hidup, aku akan membunuh seluruh _kyojin_ itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Levi bersumpah. Ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku takut mati, _Heichou_." Suara gadis itu tertelan. Gadis itu mengucapkannya, lagi. Dan Levi, menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit bertabur bintang bersama sinar redup sang rembulan, berharap Tuhan bisa mendengar untaian doa yang tidak terucap dari bibirnya, yang dipanjatkannya sambil memejamkan kedua pelupuk matanya erat-erat, bersama sebuah harapan yang terucap tanpa suara.

 _Hiduplah, Petra._

.

.

Kembang api kembali meletup tanpa suara, beserta kedua pasang bibir yang bertaut lekat bersama air mata Petra yang mengalir dalam diam.

.

.

 _Fin._


End file.
